L'Âme Stram Gram
by Midwintertears
Summary: Un Sirius/Remus rythmé par la voix de celle que l'on nomme "l'ange rouge".


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: L'Âme-Stram-Gram, chanson de Mylène Farmer, extraite de l'album _Innamoramento_.

Pairing: SBRL (pour me changer)

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Avertissement: Slash, deathfic & lime. Don't like? So don't read!

Disclaimer : Vous êtes entrain de lire une histoire sur un site de fanfiction, section _Harry Potter_, donc, à moins que je ne sois JK Rowling se faisant passer par un auteur de fanfictions francophone, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et non, ce n'est pas le cas !).

D'habitude, je suis plutôt SBSR, mais après avoir lu la fanfic _Deuil Fatal_, de Svetlana Black, j'ai eu comme une révélation, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ceci. Je ne dis pas que ceci a vraiment un rapport avec ce qu'elle a écrit, mais que l'idée m'est venue en la lisant, mais en fin de compte, y'a pas mal de différences.

* * *

**L'****Â****me-Stram-Gram**

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

_Il n'y a que ça_

_Qui nous gouverne_

_Dis-moi_

_Combien de fois ?_

Ils étaient amis.

Mais l'égalité ne régnait pas vraiment entre eux : James et Sirius étaient de vrais leaders, toujours dirigeants des farces, alors que les deux autres étaient des suiveurs, déjà bien heureux d'être appréciés par les deux terreurs citées ci-dessus.

Remus savait bien quelle était sa place : un peu plus influent que Peter, il était tout de même souvent forcé de se rallier à l'avis de James et Sirius, même quand il voyait clairement qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de peu intelligent. Son rôle consistait à signaler les manquements au règlement, à jouer les moralisateurs et être disponible quand on avait besoin de lui.

James ne parlait jamais que de Lily ou de Rogue (sur un ton diamétralement opposé), mais Sirius avait toujours des choses plus complexes à exprimer.

—Lunard, je ne me sens pas très bien.

—Tu veux m'en parler ?

—Oui.

Dans ces moments-là, le grand brun affichait toujours une mine rougissante très différente de son habitude.

—Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

—…

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, Patmol, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

_Partager mon ennui _

_Le plus abyssal_

_Au premier venu qui_

_Trouvera ça banal_

Et Sirius soulageait son esprit de tout ce qui le perturbait: comment réussir à survivre quand on était le seul adolescent au sang-pur à avoir osé se dresser contre sa famille, le fait qu'il passait son temps à jouer des mauvais coups pas toujours mérités aux autres alors qu'intérieurement, il s'en voulait et rêvait parfois qu'il n'y avait pas en lui toute cette rage qui le poussait à être cruel pour purger ce qu'il recevait chez lui à Poudlard, ce territoire qui était un peu comme un royaume où il pouvait enfin faire la loi.

Personne n'ignorait qui était Sirius Black, et certains ne voyaient en lui qu'un beau connard ne pensant qu'à maltraiter les Serpentards, mais ils ne percevaient pas ce qui se cachait derrière.

_J'ouïe tout ce que tu confesses_

_Et l'essaim scande l'ivresse_

Oui, il était connu, adoré voir vénéré par certain(e)s et haï par d'autres.

Mais personne ne savait qui il était vraiment, même pas James et Peter qui comptaient toujours sur lui pour démontrer son esprit inventif en matière de blagues.

Seul Remus l'avait suffisamment observé pour pouvoir lire à mêmes ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait.

Et pour cause, Remus, le Maraudeur le plus réservé, était quelqu'un de très observateur et de très à l'écoute en général, et de particulièrement sensible et empathique.

_J'ouïe tous ceux que tu condamnes_

_T'éreintent, te font du charme_

Et puis, plus que toutes ces qualités, Remus Lupin était….

_C'est l'__Â__me-Stram-Gram_

…fou amoureux de Sirius Black.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

_—_ Mon Patmol, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Murmurait-il avec son gentil sourire de personne se sacrifiant continuellement pour les autres.

Et Sirius racontait tous ses problèmes, les énumérant un à un, et Remus l'écoutait avec patience, lui donnant raison, lui passait une main douce et amicale sur les épaules, et toujours en souriant.

_Il n'y a que ça_

_Qui nous gouverne_

_Dis-moi_

_Combien de fois ?_

Une main douce et amicale, mais qui rêvait d'être plus, de passer sous les vêtements de Sirius, pour le réconforter de façon encore plus délicieuse.

Si seulement il parvenait à le lui dire, et que cela se révélait réciproque, ce qui n'était que rêverie deviendrait réalité.

Il devait se contenter de fantasmes.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

Sirius parlait, et le spectacle de ses lèvres remuant à peine hypnotisait le petit lycanthrope, qui s'imaginait les couvrir de baisers, puis il voyait ses yeux profonds d'un bleu sombre, qui le regardaient en cherchant son réconfort alors qu'il aurait voulu y déceler du désir pour lui. Et sa peau mate, son teint très légèrement hâlé, et ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène parfumé de musc, Remus se disait que si on lui en laissait la chance, il saurait comment honorer un pareil visage.

Et les mains de Sirius, qu'il prenait dans les siennes, geste passant pour un simple soutient moral mais qui signifiait plus.

Et Remus fantasmait beaucoup.

Beaucoup.

_Immisce et glisse_

_L'abdomen_

_Dans l'orifice_

_A moi_

Mais cette fois, Sirius avait finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont il agissait envers son si fidèle ami. Après tout, il avait fait tout seul le choix de quitter sa famille et de s'attirer leur mépris, alors que Remus n'avait jamais décidé de se faire mordre par Fenrir Greyback et de vivre avec ce poids et cette culpabilité.

—Euh…Excuse-moi Lunard, je suis là à parler de mes histoires sans intérêt alors que…

—Ce n'est pas sans intérêt, tu as bien le droit d'exprimer ce que tu as sur le cœur !

—Mais tu ne comprends pas: je suis un individu égocentrique, je ne pense qu'à moi ! Alors que s'il y en a un qui devrait avoir le droit de se plaindre, c'est toi ! En plus, la pleine lune commence aujourd'hui, tu vas encore vivre ta solitude…

Les yeux de Remus se mirent à briller. Sirius pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ?

—Tu t'effaces toujours pour t'occuper de moi, ce n'est pas juste, la manière dont je te traites dès lors…

Remus ne savait plus que dire: Sirius était entrain de lui proposer de se confier à son tour, d'inverser les rôles….

_Des absents_

_Un bourdon_

_Une oreille amie_

_Confidences_

_Sur divan_

_On se psychanalyse_

Sirius prit son ami par les épaules et l'amena contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

—Oh, Remus, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, et je me sens mal d'être comme ça…

—Mais non, vous êtes devenus animagi pour moi, à moi de vous en remercier !

—Mais non, tu portes un tel fardeau, je ne devrais pas t'accabler en te racontant ma vie… et puis, je…

Ses mots moururent contre la joue de Remus qu'il tenait maintenant très étroitement contre lui, qu'il étreignait dans ses bras en lui prodiguant son souffle chaud contre l'oreille.

—Remus…

—Oui ?

_J'ouïe tout ce que tu susurres_

_Et l'essaim bat la mesure_

—Remus, je sais que je ne te mérite pas, mais…

—Non, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas…

Ils semblaient tous les deux parler de mériter leur amitié, mais ils avaient également compris qu'ils parlaient déjà d'un autre sentiment.

—Tu sais pourquoi l'animal que j'ai choisi est un chien ?

—Ce n'est pas en rapport avec la constellation dont fait partie ton étoile ?

—Non, même si c'est une coïncidence amusante, non…C'est parce que je voulais appartenir à une espèce proche de la tienne…

_J'ouïe tes œdipes complexes_

_Et l'essaim se manifeste_

Sirius avait dégagé sa bouche de la joue de Remus pour la déplacer un peu plus loin sur son visage, à savoir sur ses lèvres.

_C'est l'__Â__me-Stram-Gram_

Remus répondit au baiser, et puis, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant, même un sourire représentant un petit rire nerveux. Puis ils recommencèrent, y prenant goût, perfectionnant leur technique, donnant encore plus et mieux à chaque fois.

Puis, n'osant plus parler, et se concertant simplement du regard, ils convinrent de se prêter à une cérémonie plus délicieuse.

_Â__me-Stram-Gram, pic et pic et colegram, bourre et bourre et ratatam_

_Â__me-Stram-Gram pique-dame_

Ce fut le jeu de leurs doigts, leurs bouches, leurs sexes, leurs peaux.

Leurs yeux.

Ils rigolaient, heureux comme jamais, jouant à se taquiner.

Ignorant que c'était leur dernier instant de bonheur terrestre.

L'extase complète dans des bras si ardemment désirés.

_Â__me-Stram-Gram_

_Pique, pique-moi dans l'âme_

_Bourrée, bourrée de nœuds mâles_

_Â__me-Stram-Gram pique-dame_

Et c'est alors qu'Orion et Walburga Black firent irruption dans la pièce.

La scène se situait dans la maison Potter, où Sirius s'était enfoui, et où on lui avait attribué une chambre. James et Peter disputaient une partie de cartes dans le salon mais avaient craint le pire en voyant débarquer les parents de Sirius. Walburga cria « Je le savais, c'est chez les Potter qu'il a filé, allons lui administrer une correction, à ce traitre à son sang ! »

La mère de James avait essayé de les retenir, mais ils avaient monté les escaliers quatre à quatre après avoir compris qu'il n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Ils finirent par trouver la porte de sa chambre et y pénétrèrent, suivis de Peter et les Potter.

Et ils le trouvèrent entrain de faire l'amour à un loup-garou.

Sirius fut empoigné par les cheveux par sa propre mère et contraint de se rhabiller, deux baguettes pointées sur lui. Les Potter voulurent s'interposer mais Orion tourna alors sa baguette sur eux en soulignant le fait qu'il connaissait parfaitement les Impardonnables.

Ils emmenèrent Sirius en lui promettant de sévèrement le punir.

Remus resta seul dans le lit, nu.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre, il se rhabilla en vitesse, sans prendre la peine de donner d'explication à James et Peter, ni sans les écouter quand ils essayèrent de lui rappeler que la pleine lune commençait aujourd'hui et que le ciel était déjà d'un bleu peu clair.

« Sirius n'aura qu'à devenir un chien et il sera en sécurité avec moi, en revanche, ses parents, ses barreaux, ses bourreaux…pas de quartier ! »

_Il n'y a que ça_

_Qui nous gouverne_

_Dis-moi_

_Combien de fois ?_

Il se précipita au dehors, et tenta de les retrouver. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés au Square Grimaud mais avaient emmené Sirius dans un coin isolé de la campagne entourant la maison Potter. Le paysage était montueux, il y avait une petite colline avec une falaise, en dessous de laquelle coulait une petite rivière auprès de l'orée d'une forêt.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

La nuit tombait, la lune n'allait plus tarder à se montrer. Mais il était déterminé.

Il aperçut Sirius au fond des bois, entourés de ses deux parents, qui l'avaient fait se mettre à genoux.

_Immisce et glisse_

_L'abdomen_

_Dans l'orifice_

_A moi_

Sirius avait le visage baissé, des cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, et il avait les mains attachées. Son père le menaçait de se défendre et sa mère pointait sa baguette sur lui.

—_Endoloris!_

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

Sirius cria. En observant cette scène, Remus ressentit plus de colère qu'on ne pouvait en éprouver. Et en même temps, la transformation avait commencé puisque la lune se levait.

_Il n'y a que ça_

_Qui nous gouverne_

_Dis-moi_

_Combien de fois ?_

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, comme une décharge électrique, et sa peau lui démangea sous l'effet de la pousse des poils. Ses dents devenaient crocs, ses pupilles se dilataient, ses sens s'affinaient et il flairait déjà le gibier, l'odeur de chaire humaine dégagée par les trois Black. Ses muscles de développèrent, ses vêtements se déchirèrent sous leur gonflement, son visage se modifiait du tout au tout, prenait un caractère canin.

Il hurla à la lune.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

Les Black tournèrent la tête et virent le lycanthrope qui se tenait devant eux, montrant les dents, le poil hérissé de colère, menaçant et grognant. Sirius releva la tête et sourit.

La première victime fut Orion qui brandit sa baguette devant lui mais ce fut trop tard : Remus fonça sur lui et d'un coup de mâchoire, il lui arracha la carotide et la jugulaire. Il tomba par terre, perdant tout son sang. Avant de mourir, il entendit sa femme hurler tandis que l'ombre d'un grand chien noir, comme un Sinistros, fuyait.

Sirius ne songeait déjà plus qu'au bonheur qui allait suivre avec Remus. Il s'enfuit dans les bois sous sa forme canine.

_Immisce et glisse_

_L'abdomen_

_Dans l'orifice_

_A moi_

Remus se jeta sur Walburga, la fit tomber par terre et lui laboura le ventre des ses griffes. Ensuite il se lança à la poursuite de Sirius à travers les bois.

Tous deux couraient très vite, mais Sirius s'était arrêté au bord de la falaise qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la pleine lune.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

Remus se plaça à côté de lui et les deux canidés hurlèrent à la lune de toutes leurs forces.

Remus avait la rage, même si quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se réveillerait en ne sachant plus pourquoi il avait du sang sur les doigts.

« Il faut que je te rassure, je soignerai bien tes blessures » semblaient dire les aboiements de Sirius.

« C'est au-delà de mon contrôle » Répondait-il en hurlant.

_Il n'y a que ça_

_Qui nous gouverne_

_Dis-moi_

_Combien de fois ?_

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et Remus s'écroula.

Sirius tourna la tête et vit sa mère derrière eux, couverte de sang, le ventre ouvert et dégorgeant d'hémoglobine. Elle était parvenue à se trainer aussi loin et elle brandissait un revolver aux armoiries de la famille gravées sur la crosse.

Sirius savait qu'une sorcière ne pouvait voir qu'une seule utilité en une arme moldue, et c'était la nature du métal dont était faite la balle qui brûla dans le corps de Remus. Celui-ci chuta de la falaise et se brisa le cou sur les rochers de la rivière.

Walburga s'écroula et « Meurt, sale hybride, tu as souillé mon fils ! » furent ses derniers mots avant qu'elle n'expire pour de bon.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

Sirius pleura. Le chien poussa des gémissements plaintifs et hurla à la lune jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement et de chagrin, après avoir repris sa forme humaine.

_Immisce et glisse_

_L'abdomen_

_Dans l'orifice_

_A moi_

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain, le visage baigné de larmes. Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise et regarda en bas, pour voir le corps de Remus, redevenu humain mais dont le sang teintait l'eau de la rivière de vermeille. Il avait l'air si paisible dans la mort, les yeux fermés, le visage calme.

Il respira un grand coup et regarda bien les rochers à côté de Remus. L'angle ne fut pas difficile à calculer.

Il fit un pas en avant et se jeta dans le vide. Sa nuque se brisa sur une pierre proéminente.

Une fois mort, il ouvrit les yeux, Remus se tenait au-dessus de lui, il souriait. Sirius tenta de se lever, alors Remus l'y aida en lui tendant la main. Il l'emmena voler avec lui, vers le ciel blanc, sans le moindre égard pour les cadavres trempés, les envellopes charnelles qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

_En moi, en moi_

_Toi que j'aime_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Quand ça ne va pas_

oOoOOOoOo

James, ses parents et Peter trouvèrent d'abord Orion, égorgé. A côté de lui, des traces de lutte et du sang qui ne lui appartenait pas : Walburga s'était relevée et s'était traînée plus loin. Ils suivirent les gouttent rouges qu'elle avait laissées, non sans éprouver un effroi profond. La piste les mena jusqu'au corps de la matrone qui avait toujours son arme à la main. Des balles en argent. L'arme ultime contre les loups-garous.

Ils s'approchèrent de la falaise et virent Sirius et Remus morts dans la rivière, mais ils souriaient.

* * *

C'est pas jojo, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé que cette chanson leur allait bien.


End file.
